Tangled Up In Me
by Hollarinax
Summary: A oneshot about Alonzo walking Bombalurina home! Read the author's note for more info!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Cats :(**

**Just a little BombaxAlonzo fic 'cos there seems to be a lack of them! I really quite like this pairing! It's based on a vid made by the brilliant lunchboxxd! It won't let me post the URL, so type 'Tangled Up In Me Cats' into youtube & make sure to check out her other vids! :)**

'I'll see you tomorrow Tugger, sweet dreams honey!' Bombalurina kissed him goodbye & walked sexily towards the exit of the junkyard, her hips displaying her trademark swing. Alonzo watched her curiously, she was evidently the most beautiful queen in the junkyard, but Alonzo knew there was more to her than just good looks .. this is what he had heard from Tugger, anyway. Alonzo was always too shy to speak to the crimson beauty & Bombalurina had always thought he just didn't like her that much. How wrong she was. Alonzo continued to stare at her, hypnotized by her movement. He had to speak to her, to prove to her that he wasn't just some boring tom that just watched the junkyard. He hopped down from his watching spot & strolled over to her.

'Where'you off to, Bomba?'

Bombalurina jumped, startled by Alonzo's mysterious appearance. 'Home.' she replied dryly.

'It's really late, let me walk you.'

'It's fine Lonz, I'm quite capable of looking after myself y'know.'

'Oh I know, Bomba, but we can't let anything happen to any Jellicle.' Alonzo picked up her paw gently & kissed it softly. 'Especially you.' he added, smiling at her suggestively.

Bombalurina smiled at him for being so sweet, but this wasn't like the Alonzo she knew .. well, _thought _she knew, truth be told she didn't know him atall. _Maybe I underestimated him? He is kinda handsome._

'If you insist.' she said smoothly, holding her arm out for Alonzo to take. He smiled at her smoothly & entwined his arm with hers, before leading her out of the junkyard.

The two cats walked paw in paw through the town. Passing cats would stop & stare at the couple, often making comments & wolf wisteling at Bombalurina & telling Alonzo how lucky he was. Alonzo smirked, _oh I know_.

'We're getting quite an audience, Lonzyboy!' Bombalurina flashed her million dollar smile at the toms, loving the attention. Alonzo stared at her & melted on the inside when she smiled. He turned to catch a glimpse of the toms & sneered in disgust at the huddle of drooling henchcats. 'In your dreams, boys!' he sniggered & turned to Bombalurina who was staring at him, but quickly turned away when their eyes met. The couple giggled nervously. 'Pfft, toms! Only ever want what they can't have!' Bombalurina giggled. Alonzo stared at her, a little hurt. _You were a fool to think you could have her, Alonzo_. He changed the subject quickly.

'So, how's things with Tugger?' Alonzo rolled his eyes when he said Tugger. He didn't understand what queens liked about him so much, he was a player. _Don't get me wrong, I flirt as much as him, but I don't play with their hearts._

Bombalurina scoffed. 'There is no _thing_ with Tugger. He's just a bit of fun I guess. Sure, I flirt with him & stuff but I would never settle down with him, he's a player!'

Alonzo smiled to himself, what was it about this queen that he loved so? _She's so confident, so independant, so unpredictable!_ She kept him on his toes, all right.

'Nothing like you Alonzo.' she added seductively. Alonzo stopped & gulped. _Did she say that?_ Bombalurina turned to him & winked & walked ahead of him a little, her tail swinging in unison with her hips.

'No, nothing like me at all.' he replied, grinning.

Bombalurina paused, there was definitely something about this tom she had never noticed before .. _his gorgeous smile? no, something else, but what?_

'How are you & Cass, then? She's one lucky queen to have you.' Bombalurina smiled, she was playing with him .. _wasn't she?_

'There's nothing going on with me & Cassandra, she's with Admetus now.' he laughed.

'Aww, i'm sorry Lonz.' Bombalurina flashed him a look of concern & sympathy, but her eyes blazed with glee.

'It's alright.' he smiled at her shyly. 'I've got my eye on someone else anyway.' he muttered under his breath.

'What did you say?'

'You beautiful you look tonight.'

Bombaurina raised her eyebrows at him, but her heart was racing. Tugger told her this everyday, why did it make such a difference tonight?

'I hear that alot.' she said, in a sing-song voice, fixing a tuft of her fur.

'I'll bet you do.' Alonzo laughed. 'Y'know, you are one strange queen!'

'Keep 'em guessing.' she shrugged. 'Everyone loves the aspect of mystery.' Bombalurina stopped & moved towards Alonzo, touching his body with hers. 'Don't you agree?' she asked flirtaciously, looking at his body & slowly moving her eyes up to meet his.

'Kiss me.' he whispered.

Bombalurina opened her mouth & slowly approached him. Alonzo shut his eyes & puckered his lips, waiting for her. He moved forward to kiss her, but found himself kissing air. He opened his eyes quickly & she was gone. He looked around & saw her sitting innocently on the doorstep of a large house, staring at him, purring contently. 'Always leave 'em wanting more, right? Night Alonzo!' she shouted. Alonzo was speechless, _she is one fickle kit!_ Bombalurina's owner came to the door & picked the red beauty up & held her.

'Oh Scarlet, is this your little boyfriend? He's quite a catch!' Bombalurina winked at Alonzo & waved her fingers at him cutely as her owner carried her inside.

Alonzo turned around hastily & began to walk back to the junkyard, his cheeks blazing, 'Basted queens!'

**Poor Alonzo! Not sure if i'll continue this on or just leave it as a oneshot, tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to carry this on :D I know in my past fics i've made Bomba out to be a little different from what she is perceived to be, so i've made her the boisterous & flirty minx we all love her for in this! Thankyou to munkustrap18 & Alex0821 for your lovely reviews! This is for you guys! Enjoy :)**

Bombalurina returned to the junkyard the next day, her fur brushed to perfection thanks to her owner. The sun was shining & it was warm, _perfect for sunbathing .. & teasing some toms!_ She giggled to herself as she thought about her walk home with Alonzo from the previous night. _His face was a picture! _But her heart sank a little when she thought of him going to kiss her _you should've just kissed him! _She turned a corner & was greeted by Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer, or the 'gruesome twosome' as she liked to call them.

'Well looky what I found!' Bombalurina shouted, as she waved at the two cats.

'Ello Bomba! You're lookin' moighty fine today!' grinned Mungojerrie, staring at her dumfounded.

'Thanks Jerrie, you're not too bad yourself.' she winked. 'Hey Teazer!'

Rumpleteazer smiled happily at Bombalurina, 'Alroight Bomby! Ya off to the junkyard?'

'I am indeed, where are yous two off to?'

'We've got a few things to pick up in a little shop round the corner, if ya know what am sayin!' Rumpleteazer winked & gestured towards her & Mungojerrie's empty bags.

Bombalurina laughed, 'I might've guessed! Bring me back some goodies!'

'Sure thing! See ya later Bomby!'

'Catch ya Bomba!'

The two cats dashed past Bombalurina & into an open window to begin their stealing spree. Bombalurina shook her head at them & smiled before heading to the junkyard.

* * *

Alonzo was still fuming with Bombalurina from the previous night. _Who does she think she is?_ _I'm gonna show her a piece of my min.. _He stopped & stared in shock as she walked sensuously into the junkyard, the sun making her scarlet coat sparkle. She caught a glimpse of him staring & smiled sweetly at him before turning away shyly. Alonzo continued to watch her, his mouth hanging open. He felt a pang of jealousy as she sat herself next to Tugger & began to play with his mane. He knew he had to have her, but what was it about this queen that drove him so wild?

Tugger grinned at Bombalurina & leaned forward for a kiss which Bombalurina accepted. Alonzo growled at the couple as their lips met. _What's so special about him anyway? _The kiss was followed by cries from Etcetera & Electra & pouts from Pouncival & Tumblebrutus. The couple looked at one another & laughed. Bombalurina wrapped her tail around Tugger's & winked at him before sliding off the TSE1. Alonzo realised then, that he had to play her at her own game.

He watched her sit with Demeter, Cassandra & .. _Exotica! That's it! She's always been really shy & quiet! _He smirked mischieviously & made his way over to the queens & sat himself between Demeter & Exotica.

'Hello ladies.' He smiled, staring at Exotica while he said it, making her blush like mad.

Bombalurina raised her eyebrow at Alonzo, _is he trying to make me jealous? _She sighed exaggeratedly, 'Tugger's taking me out tonight, to some special place near the lake he was telling me about ..' Alonzo's ear twitched, Tugger had told him about this place near the lake. It was a spot he took queens to 'get to know them a bit better'. Bombalurina of course knew this & stifled her laughter at Alonzo who looked like he had seen a ghost.

'That's so romantic, I wish someone would do that with me.' whispered Exotica.

Bombalurina nodded sympathetically at the burmese queen & turned to look at Alonzo, 'Maybe Casanova here could take you? Lonz really knows how to treat a queen!' she smiled at Exotica who was ready to faint at the thought of going on a date & then looked at Alonzo & smiled in that mischievous manner which made his head fume, but his heart flutter. He turned to Exotica who was a centimetre distance away from his face & smiled uneasily. 'Of course, how uhh, would you like that E-Exotica?' Exotica nodded enthusiastically & grinned. Bombalurina clapped her hands together & smiled cutely, 'Well it's settled! I'm off to make myself look beautiful for Tugger, catch you later girlies, see ya Alonzo.' she winked at Alonzo & began to walk to her den. Alonzo smiled awkwardly at the queens, 'Excuse me .. I uhh .. have patrolling business!' Alonzo scrambled away from the queens as fast as he could to avoid any arrangements with Exotica & their 'date'.

He ran after Bombalurina, but she had seemed to have vanished. _She was there a minute ago .. _He spun around, craning his neck in different directions to spot her before being dragged into a dark shadow, behind a large pile of trash. He let out a small scream & gasped for breath as he was pressed against Bombalurina, her chest touching his. 'Hello tiger.' she purred, smiling at him seductively. Alonzo stared into Bombalurina's emerald eyes but broke the gaze when he remembered her little stunt & tore himself away from her. 'What the hell was that all about Bomba?'

'What'dyou mean?' she asked innocently.

'You know fine well what I mean.' he replied sternly. 'Did your mother ever teach you any decency?!'

Bombalurina licked her lips playfully & approached Alonzo & whispered into his ear; 'Did you mother ever teach you to never play games with girls who can play them better?' before strolling off into the junkyard.

Alonzo frowned & shook his fist, _why do you like her so much?! _He turned around & saw her sitting with Pouncival & looked away before he could feel anything about it & began to patrol with Munkustrap, but he could not get the red queen off his mind.

* * *

'Bombie ..'

'Yeah?'

'Are you going out with Tugger?'

Bombalurina threw her head back & laughed, kittens were adorable.

'No honey, why?'

Pouncival smiled sweetly & put his hands behind his back shyly.

'Because you're too pretty to go out with him.'

'Awwhhh.' Bombalurina stroked his head & giggled, Pouncival's eyes widened & his grin stretched from ear to ear when she touched him.

'So who do you think's good enough to go out with me then?'

'ME!' Pouncival jumped up & grinned cutely at Bombalurina.

'Easy champ, am I not a little old for you?'

'No way!' he cried & puckered his lips, expecting her to kiss him.

Bombalurina pecked him on the cheek & he fell to the ground. 'Now run along, tiger!'

Pouncival turned the same colour as her fur & dashed into the junkyard to tell Tumblebrutus about what just happened.

Bombalurina sighed happily & stretched before settling down for a quick rest before going home.

'You're unbelievable.'

Bombalurina shot up, startled by the voice & saw Alonzo standing before her.

'Excuse me?'

'Leading on a kitten? Bomba, that's a new low.'

Bombalurina stood up defensively & placed her hands on her hips. 'Real rich coming from the tom who was chatting up Exotica to make me jealous!' she growled & waited for a reply. Alonzo thought of something to say back, but he couldn't. She was right. Bombalurina raised her eyebrow at him to show him that she knew he was right & stepped past him.

'Where're you going?'

Bombalurina stopped & turned to look at him. 'Home.'

Alonzo stepped forward awkwardly & reached for her paw, which she did not pull away.

'I'll walk you.'

Bombalurina nodded & began to walk, clutching onto Alonzo's paw. The silence was comfortable, both cats reflecting on the day that had just went past.

'You put up a real fight y'know.' Bombalurina grinned, staring at her feet.

Alonzo chuckled & blushed, 'Yeah, I never give up.'

'I can see that.' she scoffed.

'& you play a good game.' he replied.

'The best.' she said confidently. Alonzo laughed & scratched his head nervously.

'Well this is me.' she said, her tone showing disappointment that she had to leave Alonzo.

'Yeah, I guess so.' he replied, mirroring her disappointment.

Bombalurina touched Alonzo's arm affectionately, 'Thanks Lonz, I really appreciate it.' she smiled at him. A genuine smile. Not her usual seductive, cheeky grin. Alonzo gazed at her, she looked more beautiful than ever. Bombalurina expected him to say something romantic back, confessing his undying love for her, but he simply said; 'It's my job, Bomba.'

Bombalurina smiled sadly. 'I'm not all bad y'know.' she said quietly, her voice a mixture of mischief & honesty, like she was confessing her colourful love life to Alonzo.

'I know you're not, Bomba. You're just a minx.' he chuckled.

'& you love it.' she purred, approaching him.

'Who doesn't.' he replied, wrapping his arms around her protectively & lovingly, not just out of lust.

'You're a good tom, Lonz.'

'I know.' he winked, grinning cockily.

'& modest, I see.' she laughed.

'Takes one to know one.' he added, laughing with her.

Bombalurina made a face of mock shock & shoved Alonzo playfully.

'Only joking Bomba.' he said softly, taking her back into his arms.

Before Bombalurina could think of a sharp reply to say back to Alonzo, she felt his lips press against hers. Bombalurina did not pull away & instead wrapped her arms around his neck & pulled herself into him, resting her body on his. Bombalurina stopped & bit her lip shyly & Alonzo paused, savouring her taste on his lips.

'Looks like you lost.' He said mockingly.

'I lost?' she scoffed. 'Honey, this was all part of the game.' She replied, gazing menacingly into his eyes.

Alonzo grinned at her, 'Did I ever tell you that you're one strange queen?'

**Wookay, for anyone that didn't get the last bit - Bomba's game was basically to get Alonzo to chase her, which he did! (go Lonzo!) & the 'one strange queen bit' was a reference to the last chapter before she ran away from him :) I'm gonna leave it at this, but i'll definitely write some more BombaxAlonzo fics in the future, so watch this space! :D Please review & tell me what you thought, thankyou everyone :)**


End file.
